The Greatest Stealer of Our Generation
by BurgeoningLily
Summary: For Twipi's SWAC contest. Sonny gets caught speeding and can't find her driver's license. There can only be one person who could have something to do with it: the one and only CDC!


**AN:** Hey everyone! This story is for Twipi's SWAC contest! It's my 3rd story WOOT! :D

Hope you like! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except for the plot...sadly :'( I really wish I owned SWAC...then I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer! XD

* * *

Sonny walked into her dressing room, humming a little song under her breath, ready to head out of the studio for lunch.

She grabbed her car keys, and her purse.

Whistling a cheery tune, she headed out to the parking lot, got in her car, and left for Taco Bell (**AN:** My favorite fast-food place! XD).

Somehow, this time, Sonny was very distracted by many things in her surroundings, and her mind was clouded by the cutest, most gorgeous, most amazing- oh wait! She shouldn't even be thinking that!

Sonny slapped her head and made a disdainful face to the car mirror.

While she was caught up in all this, she had lost track of her speed, unknowingly.

Too late to notice, Sonny saw a police car in the distance in her rearview mirror. She wasn't sure if it was after her, but she slowed down to be safe.

Sonny panicked, as the police car turned on its flashers, and seemed to corner in on her. The speakers outside the car blared out, "Please pull over on the curb young lady!"

Being the good girl she was, and not a police escaper, she did as told and waited for the police to come by her window.

A police officer came by, motioned for her to pull down her window, and he asked her if she knew she was speeding.

"Yeah! I'm so sorry officer, I was…um…" Suddenly her phone mooed. Sonny saw the Caller ID and recognized it to be Chad's name. She thanked heavens for this distraction.

"Officer, my…" she hesitated, "boyfriend is calling me. I need to have a quick word with him before I can discuss paying my fines sir."

"Your boyfriend, huh? Don't get your hopes up too high, Munroe. But what's a police officer doing with you?" Chad asked, obviously jealous, because the officer sounded very young, and who knows what a young officer could be doing with _his_ Sonny right? Wait, his?

"Oh, I just got fined for speeding." Desperately, she whispered in a dramatic stage whisper, "Help."

Chad chuckled. "Chill! It's just a speeding ticket! You won't get points if this is your first one!"

"Um okay! Fine." She shouted into the phone.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"We're so good!"

She slammed the phone shut.

"What's your legal name?" The police officer asked.

Sonny shook her head to calm herself and answered. "Allison Munroe."

"Ok, young lady, I need your driver's license now." He reached out.

Sonny reached into her purse. Normally, she would have found it right away. But this time she didn't. Soon she got desperate. Sonny dumped out her purse on the car trunk, and still couldn't find her license.

After thinking for a while, she got it. "CHAD!" she shouted indignantly.

She took out her phone again, furiously.

He picked up after one ring.

"CHAD, where did my driver license go?" she shouted into the phone, enraged.

"Woah…get a hold of yourself there, Sonny! You don't have to yell!" he nervously said, failing to comfort her.

"I _know_ you took it. Don't lie to me." She said dangerously.

Chad now had a worried tone in his voice- more of worry for himself. "Okay, I took it. But it was a set-up by my castmates!"

"A set-up?" she snorted. "Yeah right! But who cares now anyways? Bring it NOW."

"But where are you?" he asked.

"Near Taco Bell. You'll see my car." She said, obviously calmed down a little.

Sonny slammed the phone shut and immediately talked to the officer.

"Sir, I am so sorry. There was some misunderstanding, and my boyfriend took my driver's license! He's on his way now with it."

"Ok, but that is an offense in the State of California. You are required to have your driver's license with you at all times when driving." He told her sternly.

Chad then showed up, saving the moment.

"Hey Officer…er…Dan, my man! What up?" Chad said, trying to be smooth, but obviously kind of scared of the big man.

Surprisingly, the officer replied, "Oh my gosh, you're Chad Dylan Cooper! I love your show!" exclaiming.

Chad mouthed to Sonny, "See! The charm even works on the men!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you could cut her some slack, please? Just because her silly little show is not as popular as mine to be known by normal people like you, doesn't mean you can just ticket m'lady…" he convincingly pleaded.

"Okay…" the officer sighed in defeat.

Chad grabbed Sonny, started walking back to his car in the Taco Bell parking lot.

"Let go of my hand! How dare you take my license like that?" she screamed at him.

"Sonny, listen. Portlyn kind of made me take your license, and also…you weren't even speeding. We were working with that police officer just so that you would get caught and I could tell you something. Sonny, I really like you, and I thought that maybe this would be my really messed up and weird way, now that I think of it, to ask you out." Chad calmly told her, although he was hyperventilating on the inside.

"You big fool!" she said playfully. "You didn't have to do all this. If you had just told me flat-out, I would have gone out with you anyways!"

Chad hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Sonny. I took it a little too far this time."

Sonny walked up to Chad, cupped his face, and kissed him right there in front of the Taco Bell, for all of the world to see.

"I forgive you, okay? And I'll go out with you, too, Chad, the greatest stealer of our generation!" She said.

Chad laughed with Sonny, hugged her and decided to propose an idea. "How about we go and have our first date at Taco Bell?"

"Sure!"

And they walked hand-in-hand there, so happy that just stealing a driver's license could bring two people together.

* * *

**AN: **So there you have it! My masterpiece...just kidding :P

I really would appreciate it if you could review this story! :) It would totally make my day XD Thanks!

~BurgeoningLily


End file.
